Tell Me I'm Yours
by Suituuup
Summary: People love Chloe and Beca feels insecure. How could she not? We're talking about Chloe Beale, here.


**Was meant to be angst and fluff, but I somehow got carried away. Oh well.**

* * *

Beca is very much aware Chloe Beale is beautiful.

Like, out of this world beautiful. Not only on the outside, as her soul also reflects that beauty; she's kind, attentive to others, empathetic, and would move mountain to make her loved-ones happy.

She's all about dazzling smiles, warm touches, and consideration, even with people she has just met. So, naturally, it's hard to hate a person like Chloe.

However, it's relatively easy to hate anyone who is hanging onto her every word, a string of drool nearly running down the corner of their mouth. Especially when your name is Beca Mitchell and Insecurity and Anxiety have been your middle names for as long as you've lived.

The way that (painfully attractive) woman is all over Chloe during Beca's first movie premiere after-party makes Beca's old demons resurface. Demons she had managed to shake when Chloe tore down her walls.

Chloe has a way to make Beca feel safe and confident about herself and what she can do, whenever she is in doubt. She goes lengths to convince Beca just how talented she is, and how she shouldn't feel insecure in the first place.

Chloe's faith in her has brought her to the top, in the music world and now, strangely, in the film industry as well.

But no matter how confident Beca now feels about herself and her abilities to conquer people with her talent, she is still wary about her capacity to make Chloe happy.

Part of her questions if she is enough for Chloe.

She sometimes wakes up in the morning and, upon seeing Chloe sleeping soundly beside her, wonders when she will come to the realization that she can do so much better than Beca.

Most of the time, Beca manages to tame those thoughts down until they only exist in a hidden corner of her brain, the one that she likes to call irrational.

But tonight, upon witnessing someone incredibly sexy, in a more conventional way than Beca considers herself to be, openly flirt with her girlfriend and Chloe being her oblivious and innocent-self and responding to it, something snaps within her.

It makes Beca grip her drink tighter, then catch herself before she breaks the fucking glass (yes, she's pretty strong for her height, alright?) and create a scene that is uncalled for.

Beca knows she's behaving irrationally. She and Chloe are in a committed and serious relationship. So serious that there's a ring in the desk drawer of Beca's studio, sitting there for when the time is right.

She's the one Chloe is going home with tonight and the one Chloe will share a bed with, not this… reporter. It's been that way for two years and she doesn't know why it would change overnight.

Really, Beca shouldn't even be _allowed_ to feel threatened.

She's allowed, though, to be ticked off when Chloe appears to be flirting back. The thing is, it's hard to tell when Chloe flirts. The line is thin between amicable touches and downright seduction when it comes to her. Beca learned that lesson the hard way on her first Hood Night.

As Beca discreetly observes the pair from the corner of the room like a lurker, ugly scenarios start to fill her mind. And from this point forward, there's no going back. They turn and twist and get bigger, more credible and thus suffocating with each passing second.

Soon a bitter taste settles on her tongue and her skin starts to crawl.

She downs the rest of her drink, wincing slightly at the burning when the liquid slides down her throat.

She needs a refill.

/

"You've been awfully quiet," Chloe observes quietly once they get home. Beca hums noncommittally as she stands by the vanity tucked in the corner of their bedroom, busy taking her jewelry off.

"Just tired," she mumbles, slipping the designer rings from her fingers and setting them on the wooden table. She doesn't hear Chloe come up behind her but feels her breathing hitting her neck, and the sudden proximity makes her anxious.

She doesn't know what's taken over her. Scratch that, she _knows_ , but can't find it in herself to bring it up. Swallowing her emotions back down is Beca's specialty. Though that very factor was tamed down ever since Chloe barged into her life, it's still what she does best.

She feels Chloe's fingers brush against her skin, gathering Beca's hair in her hand to tuck it over one shoulder, exposing the other one. Soft lips trace a line from her jaw to the juncture of her neck, and Beca tenses without really meaning to.

"Beca," Chloe's tone is quiet but Beca can hear dots of hurt laced with it, and feels as guilty as she feels upset that Chloe has the audacity to sound wounded, too. "What's wrong?"

Beca finally lifts her gaze to meet Chloe's through the mirror, berating herself for making that mistake. Baby blues stare back at her, genuine and soft, boring into Beca with almost enough force for her resolve to break and her feelings to surface.

 _Almost._

"Like I said, I'm just tired."

She moves around Chloe's body to walk to the bed, reaching behind her for the zipper of her dress. She's a couple inches short, and drops her arm back to her side after a struggle, hissing in frustration.

"May I help, or are you going to bite my head off?" Chloe asks, her tone more clipped than before. Beca knows she hates being given the cold shoulder. She nods, casting her eyes down. She feels Chloe's fingers over her skin briefly, and then the pressure of her dress against her chest releases. While Chloe usually helps the dress off her body, she doesn't this time, her touch retracting the second the zipper is down.

"Thanks," Beca mutters, wiggling out of the expensive material. She steps out of the dress and picks it up to hang it on the rack in their walk-in closet. When she returns, Chloe is still wearing hers but is now sat at the foot of the bed, showing no intention to get ready for bed. Beca sighs, knowing how stubborn Chloe is. There's no way she'll sleep if she doesn't find out what's bothering Beca.

And that's something Beca both loves and hates (well, _dislikes_ , because no fiber in her body could ever _hate_ Chloe) about her.

"Did I," Chloe clears her throat, her distress manifesting clearly in her voice. Beca knows what she's going to say before the words are even concrete. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Beca counters immediately. She pushes her hair away from her forehead, ruining the hour-work of her hair and make-up artist with a comb of the fingers. "No, I... I'm being stupid. It's not important."

Chloe stands, taking a few steps towards Beca to stop directly in front of her. She tentatively lies her hands on Beca's hips, shoulders sagging in relief when Beca doesn't make any move to pull away. She is physically unable to. Her body reacts to Chloe's touch like a magnet. It craves it, not matter how much her brain fights it.

She suddenly feels self-conscious, standing in front of Chloe in just her lace bra and matching underwear, skin burning under Chloe's featherlight touch.

"Let me be the judge of that, please?" Chloe asks gently, patiently. Beca feels determination to avoid voicing her feelings thin. "Something is clearly bothering you, and it clearly has to do with tonight, because we were fine when we left for the premiere, and now I feel like there's this huge gap between us. Are we-are we okay?"

"Why are you with me?" Beca asks before she can help herself, the words making the leap past her teeth without her being able to control them. She sees Chloe's eyes widen, disinctly surprised by the question.

"I'm sorry?"

Beca's patience is being eaten away by her smothering anxiety. She needs an answer to appease her fears. "You heard me."

"I..." Chloe pauses, seemongly thinking her words over before she releases them. "I'm with you because you're _Beca_ , the awkward, socially challenged girl who made my breathing stop when she sang _Titanium_ in the shower almost eight years ago. You're the girl who made me realize what real love felt like, the person who makes me feel safe, no matter the challenges life throws at me."

Beca inhales deeply, letting her eyes slip shut for a moment before Chloe resumes.

"You make me feel full and incredibly loved and being with you makes it easier to breathe, waking up next to you makes my days better because they start with a kiss from you," Chloe tilts her head to the side, looking as though she wants to kiss Beca, but decides otherwise last second. "I'm with you because I physically can't imagine being without you. You are everything that's good about my life and you get me, and accept me for who I am; sometimes a bit obsessive, hyperactive, controlling and borderline neurotic."

Beca releases a more comfortable breath and dips her head down, any trace of worry leaving her body in waves until her feet are back on the ground, solid and anchored.

"I'm sorry."

One of Chloe's hand leaves her hip to lift her chin, moving to hold Beca's jaw loosely once their eyes have met. "What are you sorry for, baby?"

"I got jealous tonight. Jealous of the attention that reporter gave you, and people in general. Not, not jealous because I feel like they don't pay attention to _me_ ," she laughs humorlessly, slightly aware that she's not making any sense. "No I'm fine with that. I'm jealous and sometimes _terrified_ that you may realize someday that people are incredibly drawn to you, rightly so, and that, that," her toes curl, as much as her narrow designer shoes allow. "that you might find somebody more deserving of you, someone more attractive than me or-"

Beca's word vomit is interrupted by a forceful kiss that would have made her stumble backwards if it weren't for Chloe's increasingly tight hold on her waist. She whimpers, hands hiking up to cup Chloe's face and eventually respond to the glide of Chloe's lips against hers once the shock has vanished.

Chloe pulls away before it can get too heated and Beca's hands hook around her neck. "Beca Mitchell, you are _indeed_ stupid," she grins, rubbing her nose against Beca. Beca fails to see what's endearing enough to make her smile. "Have you even listened to a word you said?"

Beca frowns and nods. "Well, yeah, I've had the whole evening to mull it over."

Chloe sighs, shaking her head with a fond expression on her face.

"Okay, first, this sounds very important, despite what you believe. I hate seeing you get insecure, especially over something that is absolutely not true. There's no one, and I mean _no one_ on this planet capable of making me feel more special than you do, Beca. I sometimes blush when I catch you looking at me, because I can feel the love you hold for me from across the room. You compliment me every day or do those little things that speak a thousand words and make me feel like I'm the only woman walking this earth."

Beca allows a small smile to break through as her lungs expand in her chest, now unrestricted from left-over anxiety.

"Second, I don't know how you could possibly think I could find someone more attractive. Have you even looked at yourself?" A shift happens in Chloe's eyes. They darken over the words, and rake over Beca's body, making her slightly blush from their unwavering attention. "You are _so_ sexy. You probably didn't catch me drooling all over _that,"_ she waves a hand towards Beca's body. "during the whole night. I mean, I wanted to drag you to a bathroom and have my way with you several times throughout the evening. Sure the dress was nice but your body..." Chloe groans. "Dayum."

Red rushes to light up Beca's face, and she breaks eye-contact before she combusts from the intensity of Chloe's gaze.

"Surely you must know that, right?" Chloe's tone turns raw and thick with something that Beca can't quite place. She finds Chloe's eyes again, and almost loses her footing at the obvious love filling them to the rim. "That you are _it_ for me?"

Beca swallows and eventually nods, the feeling spreading all over her insides unsettling. It's like, shifting her organs or something, to fit something else, something big.

"I love you," she murmurs, closing her eyes and letting Chloe's words echo in her brain. "God, I love you, Chlo."

Chloe kisses her, slow and gentle. "I love you too, even though you can be clueless sometimes."

Beca laughs, dropping her forehead to Chloe's collarbone. She feels Chloe's lips travel down her neck and shoulder, warm against her already burning skin. Angling her head inwards and slightly up, Beca chases those lips into a searing kiss. Both women inhale through their noses as their mouths fuse together, lips swiftly moving in synch in the manner of a flawless ballet.

The atmosphere suddenly shifts. Beca feels Chloe's desire radiate off her body and becomes aware of her own pooling in her stomach and overflowing, until it's the only thing she can think about. There's a sudden throb between her legs, and her heart is hammering in her ears, getting louder and faster with each beat.

Chloe's hands apply pressure on her hips and Beca gets the unspoken message, walking backwards until her back meets the wall behind her with a soft _thud_. Chloe takes her bottom lip between her own, teeth raking against Beca's rosy flesh, followed by her tongue soothing the sting.

Beca moans, her hips surging forward to meet Chloe's to seek something, anything that could give her some sort of relief from this ache steadily growing.

"I've been waiting to do that all night," Chloe husks out with a quickening of the breath that matches Beca's.

"What?" Beca pants out across Chloe's lips. "Kissing me?"

"Nuh-huh," Chloe hums, one hand trailing up Beca's stomach to curl around her breast. She squeezes the mound over the lace, drawing yet another throaty sound from Beca. "Making you moan."

Beca feels that familiar pull in her stomach upon registering Chloe's words. Her body's reactions are heightened by the new level of trust their relationship reached just minutes ago. Desire blended with unparalleled love now bleeds through her veins, scalding her like lava.

She runs a hand up Chloe's back, fiddling with the base of the zipper of her dress, but Chloe is quick to bat it away. Her own unclips Beca's bra expertly and Beca is about to ask her what she's doing, but Chloe's lips attaching themselves to her pulse point makes the words die on her tongue.

Eyes slipping shut, Beca's head rests back against the wall as her hands resume their journey up Chloe's back to tangle in red curls, tugging slightly. Accomodating a moan of approval, Chloe's mouth drifts with precision over Beca's skin, alternating between nips and bites.

Beca's press tour ended with the premiere tonight, and that piece of information apparently didn't fall on deaf ears; no more public appearances for a while, which means Chloe can mark Beca's body however she pleases without Beca's make-up artist scolding the brunette for her carelessness.

And Beca isn't about to complain as Chloe sucks hard enough on that sensitive spot in her neck to make it bruise. She is already trembling with need, and it only accentuates as Chloe's lips travel down. She circles her tongue around Beca's perky nipple, just before closing her lips around it.

"Chlo," Beca gasps, body overtaken with a large panel of sensations that blend together and make it impossible for her brain to analyze which is which. Her ears are buzzing and her eyes struggling to remain open. Chloe's hands, which had been resting on the small of her back, shift down to squeeze her ass, fusing their hips together. She hears and feels Chloe whimper against her breast, the vibration rippling all the way down to her toes. Her legs start to quiver. "Shit."

Chloe releases her nipple with a _pop_ and Beca's knees nearly buckle when Chloe locks eyes with hers, gaze hooded with hunger.

Without so much as a warning, she drops to her knees and slides Beca's panties down her legs, tapping her ankles to make her step out of them.

Beca is still wearing her Jimmy Choos, so the task is rendered difficult, especially with the slight shake of her limbs in anticipation of what is to come.

Her hand curls around the frame of the ensuite bathroom door as Chloe lifts one of her legs to sit it on her shoulder. Beca thinks she might just black out from the sight alone; Chloe on her knees, in her designer dress, licking her lips and staring at Beca through her eyelashes with a look of pure lust.

"I don't know what Prada would think, seeing you kneeling in one of their expensive creations and about to do..." she swallows, and the pause in her speech makes Chloe fucking grin in a way that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "what you're about to do."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Chloe says without missing a beat, kissing the inside of Beca's knee before tracing a trail of peppered kisses up. She pauses at the inside of Beca's thigh, so close to her final destination that Beca can feel her breathing against her center. "Besides, are you complaining?"

Beca draws in a shaky breath, enthralled by the image gracing her sight. She swallows. "Not in the slightest."

Chloe nips at Beca's skin, long and hard enough to leave yet another mark. Beca can't remember a time where Chloe was this possessive, and it does foreign things to her body.

She's pretty sure she could come even if Chloe changed her mind and decided to stop right now, decided not to put her mouth on her after all. But she does a second later, first with a swipe of the tongue along the length of Beca's slit, then with her lips wrapping around her clit and sucking Beca into rapture.

"Fuck," she breathes out, the hand currently not keeping up upright finding Chloe's head to keep her there should she decide to pull away. Her fingers rake along Chloe skull, and Chloe fucking _purrs_ , as though she's a cat enjoying its meal. Again, Beca feels the quake to her very core as her hips buck into Chloe's mouth. "Baby-I need-"

She meets Chloe's eyes, pupils blown and piercing right into her. "I know. You're so ready for my fingers, aren't you?"

"Holy-" Beca stops herself, a guttural moan flying out of her mouth when Chloe slides two fingers inside of her. She's so wet that they glide right in and her hand leaves Chloe's hair to slap onto the desk of her vanity, fingers gripping the edge. Her hasty movements knock over some things on the floor, but Beca is past caring. Everything else seems trivial when she's this close to the edge. "Fuck, Chlo, right-" a squeaking sound that would make Beca embarrassed in any other setting rips from her throat. " _there_ ,"

Chloe hums in response, mouth too occupied on Beca's clit to offer anything more elaborate as her fingers pick up in speed, slipping out and slamming back in to curl in just the right spot and have Beca's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"You feel so good, baby," Chloe rasps against her after releasing Beca's clit. Her thumb replaces her lips, drawing skillful circles over the hardened bundle of nerves. "Squeezing around my fingers. So tight and warm."

"Jesus- don't- don't _stop_ ," Beca cries out, knuckles turning white as her nails dig into both the wood of the door frame and the desk. She can feel her release get closer and closer with each of Chloe's expert and precise thrusts. After two years of being intimate, Chloe knows her like the back of her hand. She knows exactly what Beca likes or doesn't, she knows which spots make her quake more than others. And she's showing her now how well she can reach them. "Oh God, Chloe!"

"That's it. I want you to scream my name when you come, Beca," Chloe's voice has dropped an octave and sounds slightly authoritarian. It sends a bolt of lightning to Beca's core and only accelerates the journey to her peak. "You're mine, just like I'm yours."

"Faster, Chlo," Beca gasps out, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Harder."

It seems as though her brain can only come up with one-word-sentences.

"I want to hear you," Chloe demands, and Beca releases her lip, letting the sounds held in her body now roam freely, filling the hazy atmosphere and bouncing against the thin walls. They grow in intensinty along with Chloe's movements. "You sound so good, Bec."

Chloe hikes Beca's leg slightly higher, allowing her fingers to reach a better angle. With a twist and curl, she has Beca tumble over the edge, body freezing as it traps Chloe's fingers, Chloe's name the only word she knows as her orgasm hits her full force, her vision momentarily blinded by an intense white light.

Her body slumps against the wall, still rolling in the aftermath of her shattering climax as her eyes linger shut. Chloe sets her leg down, and Beca watches with bated breath as she wraps her lips around her own fingers, licking them clean of Beca's juices, bold blue orbs locking onto Beca's wickedly. Beca almost comes a second time just from witnessing the filth that is her girlfriend right in this moment.

She takes the time to trace her way back up Beca's body and Beca can taste herself on Chloe's lips as they share a kiss. Beca's lets go of her props to hold her waist loosely, thumbs rubbing over her hip bones through the fabric of her dress.

"Jesus," Beca whispers when they part, chest still heaving up and down. She rests her forehead against Chloe's, their breaths mingling. "I can't even- _ugh_."

Chloe giggles, kissing the tip of Beca's nose. Beca is impressed, and perhaps slightly concerned at how her girlfriend can go from dirtily fucking her into oblivion to the most adorable human being she's set eyes on in the drop of a hat.

"So fucking hot," Chloe rasps as she kisses Beca languidly. Beca whimpers, body still tingling from euphory and strumming in sync with Chloe's low tone. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beca swallows, feeling as though she might die from frustration if Chloe doesn't let have her soon. "Now, can I please take you dress off?"

Chloe has already turned around, looking at Beca over her shoulder with a playfulness in her eyes, laughter fresh on her tongue.

"By all means."

The designer dress pools to the floor, and Beca doesn't care if it remains there a while longer.

She has more pressing matters to attend to.


End file.
